Wait
by TiaraLaz
Summary: Sebuah kegalauan yang ditunjukkan Kuroko kala menunggunya/Hah? Nigou hilang? SYUKURLAH! AKHIRNYA DOA KU SELAMA INI TERKABUL!/Masa' Akashi-kun nggak tau sih?/kampret/troll/Feedback?


Wait

_Kuroko no basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

_Beware of typos and ooc, gak jelas, dan alay_

_No profits gained_

Kuroko gelisah sekali. Sudah satu jam ia menunggu, namun yang ia tunggu tak datang jua. Perasaan khawatir menghinggap didalam dadanya. Ekspektasi yang tidak tidak muncul didalam pikirannya. Tidak tidak! Ia ingin bertemu dengannya, menanyakan langsung. Bertanya tentang fakta bahwa dia telat. Matanya melirik kearah jam dinding. Sudah lebih lima belas menit. Total satu jam lebih lima belas menit ia menunggu. Ia galau sekali…

Sudahlah, ia akan menelponnya untuk ke lima kalinya. Nada sambung, namun tak diangkat. Ada apa?

Ia benci menunggu. Namun, apabila dengan menunggu ia dapat bertemu dengannya, ia akan menunggu.

Demi tuhan, lima menit berlalu, Kuroko pun memutuskan untuk menelpon Akashi, mantan kapten yang tau segalanya. Jemarinya lincah mengetik nomor Akashi di keypad ponselnya. Setelah itu, tangannya menekan tombol berwarna hijau. Nada sambung.

Pik.

"Moshi-moshi, Tetsuya. Ada apa?" Akashi bertanya.

"Akashi-kun, apakah kau bertemu dengannya tadi?" Kuroko bertanya dengan nada gelisah, geli-geli basah—iya, diluar lagi hujan kok—tunggu! Jangan salah fokus!

"Siapa?" Nada bingung terdengar.

Tuh kan… Akashi juga nggak tau…

"Dia, Akashi-kun… Aku menunggunya lama sekali…"

"Ya… dia siapa? Kagami? Daiki?" Tanya Akashi heran.

"Bukan… Masa' nggak tau sih?" Keluh Kuroko.

"Ya kan kamu ngomongnya nggak jelas." Gerutu Akashi kesal.

Kuroko mematikan telponnya, sopan sekali. Di sisi lain Akashi bersumpah akan menggunting tangan Kuroko. Kuroko memutuskan untuk menelpon Kagami.

"Kagami-kun? Kau tau dia?" Baru mengangkat telponnya, Kuroko langsung menembak Kagami dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Siapa?" Tanya Kagami heran.

"Dia… hilang…" Ujar Kuroko sedih.

"Nigou? Hilang? SYUKURLAH! DOA KU SELAMA INI TERKABUL!" Jerit Kagami.

"Kampret."

"E-eh?"

Tut... tut... tut…

Hari ini, Kuroko OOC sekali. Demi menunggunya, ooc pun akan ia lakukan.

Dua jam telah terhitung. Apakah ia tersesat? Apakah ia tak apa-apa? Kuroko sesekali mengintip celah gorden. Hujan angin, ia semakin khawatir. Gimana nih, batinnya. Petir bergemuruh, angin kencang menerpa, bulan yang tertutupi oleh awan keabuan menghiasi langit tanpa bintang. Rasa cemas, was-was, khawatir, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Perasaanya aneh, tidak enak. Untuk yang ke enam kali, Kuroko kembali menghubunginya.

Tut… tut… tut…

Tak diangkat.

Kuroko mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Ia menoleh, ke arah pintu, berharap ada yang mengetuk pintunya. Ia memejamkan mata, merasa hopeless kala lima menit berlalu dan tak ada yang mengetuk pintunya. Sudahlah, batinnya pasrah. Ia segera memasuki kamar, mengunci pintu kamar. Wajahnya memerah, nyaris menangis. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Dia dimana…, batin Kuroko gelisah.

Hujan semakin deras, petir saling bersahutan. Pohon-pohon bergoyang mengikuti arah angin yang tak menentu, menciptakan suasana dramatis. Kuroko bersesenggukan ria di pojok kamar.

Tok tok tok…

Ada. Ada suara ketukan pintu. Kuroko segera mengelap air mata yang mengalir dipipinya, ingus yang mengintip dihidungnya pun sudah dilap dengan tisu terdekat. Ia membuka pintu kamar. Kemudian berjalan terburu-buru menuju genkan. Pintu luar terbuka. Menampilkan sosok yang ditunggunya sejak tadi. Seragam merah berlengan pendek yang ditutupi oleh jas hujan transparan. Benar, itu dia.

"Maaf mas, tadi lama nganternya. Saya sempet kesasar. Mekdinya masih anget kok, mas…"

"Lama."

Kruyuk…

"Iya mas, maaf. Lagi pula, dari tadi saya nggak ngeliat rumahnya, mas. Nggak keliatan. Laper banget ya…"

"Yaudah…" sembari menutupi wajahnya yang memerah menahan malu dan mata sembap, Kuroko membayar pesanannya.

Masih anget.

END

**A/n: Jujur, cerita ini nista sekali. Dan bukannya melanjutkan cerita yang lagi on-going malah bikin cerita gak jelas gini. Dan lagi ini sebetulnya pengalaman saya juga sih :v waktu nungguin mekdi. Feedback?**

**TiaraLaz**


End file.
